Lumiere
by Dezert Rose
Summary: Never, EVER question "The Golden Law to never take anyone from Phoenix City". Once, he broke that law… Ever wonderd why Goau was hellbent on marrying Varie?And not just because of Dornkirk! Please R&R!


Hello! Well, I have a favour to ask you readers; I'm currently writing this prequel to "The Vision of Escaflowne" and as it's a prequel, it will be based on Van's parents, namely Goau. I'd like someone who would be willing to read and edit my chapters as they are completed, maybe give some better ideas, suggestions, that kind of thing. In turn, they will be the first to read my material before it's put on ff.net. Obviously starting from the second chapter. If you are interested, please email me at amber_1uk@yahoo.co.uk. =)  
  
Eternity-san.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Escaflowne, the characters or place names. This is my take on how it all began, at least for the Fanel's. Takes place before the series.  
  
----------  
  
Its thirty-eight degrees; the heat waves are making everything in the short distance look like jelly. Any sweat is instantly fried like an egg, evaporating into the dry air. The atmosphere is dry yet very humid. There can't possibly be any life out here. In the Zhahara desert. Sitting high in the cloudless sky is the ruthlessly cruel sun. Unforgiving and harsh in nature, without it we can't survive either. From the brow of the sand dune, someone was watching. They saw your every move. Heard your every breath. Moreover, even knew your destination. A group of nomads formed a line of white dots. Camels moaned. A smaller white dot was lagging behind the rest. It was a child, and they were playing with a toy. The others shouted for him to hurry, stopped briefly, and then carried on walking. There was a few hundred yards between the child and the adults. Occasionally some would look back to make sure he was following.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Without hesitation, he moved from his hiding grounds. His cotton clothes and the loose sand absorbed any noise or sound. He ran so quickly tufts of sand flew about.  
  
Diego could not fail. Or waste time.  
  
The child's cry for help was stifled by Diego's big hand. He moved swiftly. In addition, having a strong hold on him, Diego snatched him away. Bundled into the spacecraft, Diego was grateful for the Chameleon. Its structure was long and thin, light but sturdy, and was made entirely from diamond mythril. The wings were an empty triangular shape, filled with an energy propelling blue laser when in flight. They sailed across the Zhahara desert.  
  
Someone looked back to check on the child. He was gone.  
  
The air-conditioning soothed Diego's scorched dark hair. Although the boy was bound rigidly, he still fidgeted in the hope of escaping. When air- borne, the Chameleon is almost undetectable. In addition, is invisible to the naked eye. It is just the way it is made.  
  
Upon arriving in Phoenix City, "The Pearl of Dalier" a crowd was awaiting. Diego was greeted with smiles and cheers. The journey was especially tiresome since the little boy kept trying spit at Diego. Several people clipped the boy as they passed. He was handed over to an elite. When that was done, he began thinking about what people have always been saying to him; why hasn't he got any money, or luxuries, like Altrusé has? To be honest that man has absolutely everything. So where was his share? Diego suddenly found himself at the door to Altrusé's office. This had never occurred to him before. Moreover, he knew that he should not even think about questioning his master. Everyone knew that. Lord Bornadotte wished him good luck. As did his lady Desirée.  
  
"Whaddaya still doin' 'ere lad?! Go on and get me th' next slave!!" Altrusé bellowed. He was a very loud man, and also a very temperamental one too.  
  
"How come I don't have what you have? Why haven't I got possessions like yours, the money and have luxuries?" Diego demanded to know.  
  
However, this is a one-way street; if you have this knowledge, out goes your freedom. However, if you stay in the dark, it is more than likely to secure your "future". Altrusé, who was now standing right up to him, didn't at all intimidate Diego. He could feel Altrusé breathing on him. Two six- foot three" giants fact-to-face. His master had the upper hand. Because he has a stocky build, and his pupil is only strong and lean. Plus he has about thirty odd years of fighting experience under his belt. If they were to start now, Diego would not stand a chance. Maybe it is fortunate that Altrusé saw another role for the young man. He clapped loudly with his hands. Three equally tall and strong men came in.  
  
"Diego, it's been nice workin' wiv ya like. but if ya' only stayed behind the line. Now I'm gonna hafta' find me a replacement."  
  
They each took an arm. The third took his legs. Despite his struggle, they carried on as though he was not resisting. After a few minutes, Diego became exhausted. The men walked around the city, displaying him like a caught animal. Soon hundreds flocked to see who it was. Countless placid expressions greeted the former bounty hunter. He felt hurt, but most of all he felt betrayed. Not one of them really cared. Or respected him. This aristocratic, Etian society simply stared. They stared long and hard, their gazes anything but stone cold. Diego had never been given this treatment before. He did not understand why. He looked at every person, hopelessly searching for some comfort or sympathy. Even the tiniest bit would do to sooth him.  
  
They gave Diego nothing. Though their emotionless eyes followed him everywhere, he went.  
  
As suddenly as the crowd gathered, they dispersed, returning to their usual daily routines. A city full of decadence and parties, everyday was like a carnival/celebration. When the summer solstice? When it begins, the city goes wild for seven months. Already he was forgotten.  
  
The men tied, gagged, and blindfolded him, then bundled him onto a gondola. Travelling for what seemed like hours. There was no sound except for the splashing of the waves. By the time they stopped, Diego's skin was sore from the long exposure in the searing sun. Hauled to his feet, they frog marched him into Ghost. He was freed when they threw him in his cell. Filthy and dirty, the dungeons were to be his new home. It stank of faeces and wee. Flies hovered everywhere. Stagnant pools of water were present as far as the eye can see. This is much worse than being on the backstreets of the city. Some other prisoners groaned for food. They looked very weak. Diego was worried that they could drop dead at any minute. The guards didn't care.  
  
Day four. Two days in a row using the stone thing to grind corn and barley. Then having to constantly dive in sub-zero waters in the ocean, near dangerously sharp rock faces to catch fish. If you were unsuccessful, you would go without dinner. If you were successful, you would get an extra scrap of meat. Diego had failed to get any fish, so is subsequently starving. Now he's been put back on grinding corn. No food. No rest. Roughly, getting three hours sleep. Should be lucky. Being unable to work anymore, Diego collapsed. Rather than waste a diligent slave, somebody was sent to push him aside. Freesia volunteered.  
  
She was from Kajsa, north of Faunae. Being a Kajsan, she could survive anything. She was also the toughest at Ghost. When they were out of earshot, Freesia asked who he was.  
  
"What .is. it. to. you?" Diego wheezed.  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"I'm Diego ."  
  
".THE FAMOUS BOUNTY HUNTER?!?!" Her voice became hysterical.  
  
Diego nodded. Freesia was furious. She quickly punched him in the stomach several times over.  
  
"You put me here, in this hell hole!! I was happy in my little village until you took me away!! And for what? Just to serve those pigs that are the Lords and Ladies!!! I want to kill you for the life you denied me!!!" Freesia hissed, pressing the cold blade to his neck.  
  
Diego did not try to fight back.  
  
"Go, on then." 


End file.
